Je t'aime mon ange
by Yaoiii-fictiioonn
Summary: Naruto va avoir le plus des cadeaux de Noël. Venez découvrir qu'est-ce que c'est?


_Allé, un petit un OS pour Noël._

_Désolé pour les fautes._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le mois de décembre venait d'arriver, accueillant avec elle, la neige qui recouvrait tous le village caché de la feuille, Konoha. Konoha et ses habitants fêtèrent la venu de la neige car il n'avait plus neigé autant depuis plus de 15 ans . On pouvait y voir les enfants jouer en se jetant des boules de neige ou en faisant de magnifiques bonhommes de neige . Parmi eux, il y avait un jeune homme qui portait un bonnet orange où l'on pouvait voir des mèches blondes dépasser devant ses yeux bleu couleur océan . Il était en train de faire un jolie bonhomme de neige, mais il constata qu'à la fin, il manquait quelque chose , il réfléchit deux petites secondes et dans un "ohh" bien penser il sortit une carotte de sa poche et la plaça au milieu du visage de son bonhomme de neige jusqu'à qu'une voix familière l'interpella.

- "Eh Naruto

Ledit Naruto se retourna pour faire face à son ami et coéquipière .

- Oh salut Sakura ça va ? » La salua-t-il.  
- Oui très bien et toi ? Oh, mais que vois-je ? Un bonhomme de neige, je trouve qu'il te ressemble. » Finit-elle en rigolant.  
- Aahah très drôle Sakura je suis mort de rire  
- Oh c'est bon je plaisantes, rigole un peu c'est bientôt noël  
- Oui ça je le sai.  
- Bon tu sais quoi ? Pour me faire pardonner je t'invites chez Ichiraku  
- Ah ! Ce n'est pas de refut.  
- Pff..tu ne changera jamais. » Rigola-t-elle.  
- Désolé ma chère, mais on ne change pas les mauvaises habitudes.  
- Oui oui c'est sa allez avance baka. »

Après s'être bien régalé, il raccompagna Sakura chez elle puis il rentra, à son tour, sous les flocons de neiges qui commençaient à tomber. Il marchait tranquillement, jusqu'à qu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre, mais il pensa que se n'était sûrement qu'autre qu'un simple animal, alors il continua son chemin ne se doutant pas plus que ce simple bruit était en fait une personne cachée dans l'ombre en train de fixer le blond . Cette personne pensa que ce sera sans doute le meilleur noël pour lui comme pour le blond . Mais qui pouvait bien être cette personne ?

Chaque année, surtout au mois de noël , Naruto espérait tant que Sasuke revienne , car il pouvait se le dire maintenant , il l'aimait , oui il l'aimait ce n'était plus une simple amitié ou autre mais de l'amour qu'il éprouver pour Sasuke. Bien sûr, il vivait avec cette douleur de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire, depuis le départ de celui ci il y a maintenant 3 ans.

Les heures , les minutes , les jours passaient et on était déjà le 24 Décembre le réveillon . Tous les habitants préparaient le repas du réveillon , tous sauf un.

Naruto était assis au bord de sa fenêtre à penser que tous le monde passera sans doute un très bon noël alors que lui comme toujours il sera seul . Après tout, il en avait l'habitude maintenant d'être seul à espérer tant de chose qu'au final ne se réalisera pas.

La nuit venait de tomber et Naruto était sur son fauteuil à regarder sa pendule , un vers de chocolat chaud à la main. Soudainement, sa sonnette retentit, le faisant revenir à la réalité, il posa sa tasse et partit ouvrir pour découvrir une personne étrange qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

- Euh..oui c'est pourquoi » Demanda-t-il hésitant.  
- Baka va c'est moi » Fit la douce voix de Sakura.  
- « Sakura mais qu'est ce que tu fais là et puis c'est quoi cette accoutrement.  
- Pardon répète  
- Non j'ai rien dis. Aussi non pourquoi tu es...s..  
- Tiens » Le coupa-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit un jolie sac rouge qui était bien fermé par un ruban orange .

- Prend le baka c'est ton cadeau  
- Mon..mon cadeau  
- Ben oui tu croyais qu'on t'avait oublié. » Dit une voix derrière celle-ci.

Derrière Sakura se trouvait tous les amis du blond , ils étaient tous venu offrir le cadeau et souhaiter un joyeux noël à leur ami

- Mais..  
- Arrête avec tes « mais » et prend le. » Incita la rosée.  
- Ouais. On c'est tous cotisé pour t'offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom. On espère qu'il te plaira. » S'exclama Kiba.  
- Merci c'est super gentille. Je vous adore. » Dit Naruto, ému.  
- « Oui on le sait et tu sait quoi nous aussi on t'adore  
- Hé hé hé.  
- Bon on va te laisser, car nous aussi il faut qu'on rentre. » Dit Neji.  
- Oui oui allez y rentraient et joyeux noël à vous aussi  
- Au fait Naruto  
- Oui  
- JOYEUX NOËL. » Crièrent tous.  
- Hé héhé merci. » Dit Naruto les larmes aux yeux.

Puis ils partirent tous en laissant un Naruto joyeux et heureux car il ne pensait pas que ses amis avaient pensé à lui offrir un cadeau. Enfin de compte, c'était son plus beau noël , il était peut être seul chez lui, mais dans son cœur, il n'était pas seul, ses amis étaient là.

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir son cadeau, même si se n'était pas encore l'heure, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre c'était trop d'émotion, alors il l'ouvrit et découvrit une jolie boite noir et en l'ouvrant il redécouvrit un bijoux splendide . Une chaîne en or où sur celle -ci, pendait une spirale orange, le symbole que portait sur lui notre blond . S'en était trop il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes . A cette instant il était heureux, mais il y avait tellement d'émotion qu'il ne trouvait plus les mots pour dire se qu'il ressentait .

Une présence se fit alors, soudainement ressentir dans son appartement , il ne reconnut pas la personne qui était caché chez lui. Il se leva et inspecta tous son appartement jusqu'à se qu'il se fit propulser contre son mur les mains tenus fermement par d'autre mains encore inconnu au dessus de sa tête puis c'est un visage se rapprocha de celui du blond et la personne se montra enfin , le blond eu un hoquet de surprise en découvrant qui était cette personne.

- S-Sasuke

Il en croyait pas ses yeux , la personne qu'il espérait tant voir à ce jour était là devant lui avec un regard plein de sentiment qu'il aurait jamais cru voir un jour dans ses yeux couleur noirs profond .

- Sasuke. Mais qu'est se que tu fais là ? Et puis tu peut me lâcher. » Dit Naruto, troublé.

Il le lâcha, mais son regard était toujours porté sur le blond .

- Tu n'es pas content de me revoir , pourtant je fais un beau cadeau de noël non. » Dit Sasuke d'une voix sensuelle.  
- Tu parle c'est ce que j'aurais cru avant, mais aujourd'hui à force d'espérer, je me suis fais à l'idée d'abandonner même si au fond de moi c'est faux  
- Je sais, mais je suis là et je compte bien t'offrir le plus beau cadeau , je me suis rendu compte que se cadeau ne pouvait te revenir qu'à toi et seulement qu'à toi et à personne d'autre , tous se que je te dis est la pure vérité

Naruto le regarda et il pouvait voir que celui- ci ne mentait pas et qu'il était sincère dans ce qu'il disait, mais c'était quand même un choque pour lui de voir la personne qu'il aimait devant lui alors que des jours avant, il se disait qu'il n'allait sans doute jamais le revoir.

- Naruto..  
- Euh...qu'est ce que c'est ...se cadeau

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage pâle de Sasuke qui se rapprocha d'un plus près du blond un peu trop même, au goût de Naruto , le rouge lui montait au joue et dans un élan Sasuke s'arrêta a quelque millimètre des lèvres de Naruto et dans un soufflement il lui dit.

- Mon cœur , c'est mon cœur que je t'offre mon ange.

Sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa , d'un baiser sincère remplit d'amour , Naruto était comme dans un rêve et pourtant c'était bien la réalité . Tous se qu'il espérait enfin de compte venait de se réaliser en un soir , il venait de recevoir l'amitié de ses amis et l'amour de Sasuke . Ils s'enlacèrent dans les tout en s'embrassant passionnément et amoureusement .

Cette nuit avait été longue pour nos deux hommes , ils étaient enlacés sur le lit, tendrement, pour plonger ensuite dans un sommeil, mais avant ils se dirent une dernière chose.

- « Je t'aime et joyeux noël mon ange/amour »

Ce Noël restera sans doute gravé à jamais en eux et Naruto compter bien prendre soin du cadeau que lui avait offert son amour.

* * *

JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a fait plaisir.


End file.
